Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV series)
| developer = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa | based_on = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Adam Taylor | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 (3 parts) | num_episodes = 28 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | location = Vancouver, British Columbia | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 49–63 minutes | company = Archie Comics Warner Bros. Television Berlanti Productions Muckle Man Productions (Part 3) | distributor = Netflix Streaming Services Warner Bros. Television Distribution | budget = | network = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80223989 | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} 'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina' is an American supernatural horror web television series developed by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa for Netflix, based on the Archie comic book series of the same name. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Television, in association with Berlanti Productions and Archie Comics. Aguirre-Sacasa and Greg Berlanti serve as executive producers, alongside Sarah Schechter, Jon Goldwater, and Lee Toland Krieger. The series is centered on the Archie Comics character Sabrina Spellman, portrayed by Kiernan Shipka, and also stars Ross Lynch, Lucy Davis, Chance Perdomo, Michelle Gomez, Jaz Sinclair, Tati Gabrielle, Adeline Rudolph, Richard Coyle, and Miranda Otto. Originally in development during September 2017 at The CW, the series was intended to be a companion series to ''Riverdale; however, in December 2017, the project was moved to Netflix with a straight-to-series order, consisting of twenty episodes. Filming took place in Vancouver, British Columbia. The first half of the first season, consisting of ten episodes, was released on October 26, 2018. The series received positive reviews, with critics praising Shipka's performance, as well as the premise, visuals, and directing. A Christmas special episode was released on December 14, 2018, and the second half of the first season was released on April 5, 2019. In December 2018, Netflix renewed the series for a second season consisting of 16 episodes, split into two equal parts, the first of which was released on January 24, 2020. Premise Sabrina Spellman must reconcile her dual nature as a half-witch, half-mortal while fighting the evil forces that threaten her, her family and the daylight world humans inhabit. Cast and characters Main * Kiernan Shipka as Sabrina Spellman: A half-human, half-witch teenager attending Baxter High, who is just beginning her dark education, while trying to maintain a normal life. Mckenna Grace plays a young Sabrina Spellman in flashbacks. * Ross Lynch as Harvey Kinkle: Sabrina's charming, dreamy boyfriend who is the son of a coal miner and initially unaware of the dark forces conspiring to keep him and Sabrina apart. * Lucy Davis as Hildegarde Antoinette "Hilda" Spellman: One of Sabrina's two witch aunts, who has a motherly nature and warm sense of humor, and is skilled at brewing potions. * Chance Perdomo as Ambrose Spellman: Sabrina's pansexual warlock cousin from England, who is her partner in crime, but is forbidden from leaving the Spellman home after being placed under house arrest by the Witches Council for attempting to blow up the Vatican. * Michelle Gomez as Mary Wardwell and Lilith / Madam Satan: The first wife of Adam from the Garden of Eden, who steals the identity of Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's favorite teacher and mentor at Baxter High; a cunning manipulator, she intends to groom Sabrina to take her place as Satan's foot soldier so that she herself can rise to be his queen. * Jaz Sinclair as Rosalind "Roz" Walker: The brash, empowered and outspoken daughter of Greendale's minister and Sabrina's best friend. * Tati Gabrielle as Prudence Blackwood (née Night): A student at the Academy of the Unseen Arts, with a personal grudge against Sabrina. She is the leader of a trio of witches, the Weird Sisters. She is later revealed to be Father Blackwood's illegitimate daughter. * Adeline Rudolph as Agatha: A student at the Academy of the Unseen Arts, who is one of the Weird Sisters. * Richard Coyle as Father Faustus Blackwood: The High Priest of the Church of Night and Dean of the Academy of the Unseen Arts, who gets into conflict with Sabrina. * Miranda Otto as Zelda Phiona Spellman: One of Sabrina's two witch aunts, who is sterner than Hilda and very protective of Sabrina. She is also a member of the Church of Night. * Lachlan Watson as Theodore "Theo" Putnam (part 3–present; recurring parts 1–2): Sabrina's close friend at Baxter High. Theo is a trans boy whose birth name was Susie. * Gavin Leatherwood as Nicholas "Nick" Scratch and Lucifer Morningstar / Satan (part 3-present; recurring parts 1–2): A warlock and student at the Academy of the Unseen Arts who eventually becomes romantically involved with Sabrina, and later the host of Satan. Recurring * Abigail Cowen as Dorcas: A student at the Academy of the Unseen Arts, who is one of the Weird Sisters. * Darren Mann as Lucas "Luke" Chalfant: A warlock with whom Ambrose is romantically involved. * Adrian Hough as Joe Putnam: Theo's old-fashioned father. * Ty Wood as Billy Marlin: The leader of the jocks who often bully Theo. * Bronson Pinchot as George Hawthorne: Baxter High's villainous, puritanical principal, who does not get along with Sabrina. * Alessandro Juliani as Dr. Cerberus: The owner of the local book store where Hilda works. * Chris Rosamond as Mr. Kinkle: Harvey and Tommy's father. * Annette Reilly as Diana Spellman: Sabrina's mortal mother who died in a plane crash with her husband Edward. * Peter Bundic as Carl Tapper: One of the jocks who often bully Theo. * Justin Dobies as Tommy Kinkle: Harvey's nurturing and protective older brother who works in the Greendale mines so that Harvey can stay in school. * Alvina August as Lady Constance Blackwood: Father Faustus Blackwood's wife. * Georgie Daburas as Edward Spellman: Sabrina's father who was the High Priest of the Church of Night before he died in a plane crash with his wife, Diana. Salem Saberhagen appears in the series. He is Sabrina's familiar spirit. * Jedidiah Goodacre as Dorian Gray (part 2–present): A warlock and the owner of Dorian's Gray Room, an exclusive nightclub. * Tyler Cotton as Melvin (part 2–present): A warlock and student at the Academy of the Unseen Arts. * Alexis Denisof as Adam Marsters (part 2–present): Mary Wardwell's handsome and charming boyfriend who returns to Greendale after working overseas with Physicians Without Frontiers unaware that his fiancée's identity has been taken over by Madam Satan. * Emily Haine as Elspeth (part 2–present): A student at the Academy of Unseen Arts. * Luke Cook as Lucifer Morningstar (part 3; guest part 2): The Dark Lord in his human form, he is Sabrina's birth father and Madam Satan's former lover. * Sam Corlett as Caliban (part 3): A prince of Hell who was born of clay and challenges Sabrina for the Throne of Hell. * Skye Marshall as Mambo Marie LeFleur (part 3): A Haitian voodoo witch who helps Prudence and Ambrose in their search for Blackwood. * Jonathan Whitesell as Robin Goodfellow (part 3): A new student at Baxter High who befriends Theo. *Will Swenson as Professor Carcosa / Pan (part 3): The leader of a pagan troupe who runs a carnival and are secretly attempting to raise the Old Gods. *Vanessa Rubio as Nagaina (part 3): A Gorgon and member of Carcosa's troupe. *Lucie Guest as Circe (part 3): A Witch of Transformation and member of Carcosa's troupe. Guest * Kurt Max Runte as Mr. Kemper: The adoptive father of a warlock who was mysteriously murdered. * John Rubinstein as Daniel Webster: A lawyer who defends Sabrina in her trial. * Jason Beaudoin as Jesse Putnam: Theo's uncle who is possessed by a demon. * Megan Leitch as Batibat: A sleep demon who is accidentally freed by Sabrina after solving her father's puzzle. * L. Scott Caldwell as Nana Ruth Walker: Roz's grandmother who is blind due to witches who cursed the women of the Walker family. * Michael Hogan as Grandfather Kinkle: Harvey and Tommy's grandfather. * Liam Hughes as Quentin: A ghost child bound to the Academy of the Unseen Arts who assists Sabrina. * Brian Markinson as Bartel: A Christmas demon. * Heather Doerksen as Gryla: An ancient, dangerous witch. * Anastasia Bandey as Dorothea Putnam: Susie's ancestor who brought the coven to Greendale centuries ago on safe passage. * Spencer Treat Clark as Jerathmiel: A mysterious witch hunter who sets out to kill all the witches in Greendale. * William B. Davis as Methuselah: A corrupt member of the Witches Council. *Jasmine Vega as Lizzie (part 3): A Baxter High student and captain of the Baxter High Ravenettes cheerleading team. *Darius Willis and Whitney Peak as Judas and Judith Blackwood (part 3): The children of Faustus and Constance and half-siblings of Prudence. Episodes | episodes1B = 1 | start1B = | color2 = #4F1D20 | link2 = #Part 2 (2019) | episodes2 = 9 | start2 = | color3 = #A12D13 | link3 = #Part 3 (2020) | episodes3 = 8 | start3 = | color4 = #BB9334 | link4 = #Part 4 | episodes4 = 8 | start4 = }} Part 1 (2018) in part |title=33 |director=16 |writer=27 |airdate=14 |released=y |episodes= | ShortSummary = Sabrina Spellman is about to turn 16—on Halloween no less. She spends her days hanging with her boyfriend Harvey, and best friends Roz and Susie. However, on her 16th birthday she must fully embrace her witch half through a dark baptism, where she will pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord Satan. But Sabrina is torn, as she must choose between her friends and her family. Sabrina spends the days leading up to her birthday finding answers to her questions about the ritual. Meanwhile, Sabrina's mortal teacher Mary Wardwell is killed and then possessed by Madam Satan, who seeks to bring Sabrina over to the Dark Lord's side. Sabrina must also deal with three sister witches known as the Weird Sisters, who look down on her for being a "half-breed". | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Sabrina and her family are visited by Father Blackwood, the High Priest of the Church of Night. Blackwood seeks to reassure Sabrina and answer her questions about her baptism in order to sway her. Meanwhile, Ambrose deals with a corpse for the Spellman funeral home who he believes was a warlock—and possibly killed by a witch hunter. Sabrina's friend, Susie, is being bullied by four football players, causing Sabrina to take matters into her own hands. She teams up with the Weird Sisters to teach the boys a lesson by scaring them; however she is still racked with the choice. Sabrina's birthday arrives, and she decides to spend her last night with her friends at a Halloween party. As midnight approaches, Sabrina heads toward her dark baptism with unease. The ritual is completely different from what Blackwood described and at the last minute Sabrina denies the Dark Lord and flees, she is attacked in the woods but arrives at her house. There, she proclaims her refusal to sign the Book of the Beast, ending the baptism. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Sabrina must deal with the aftermath of her decision to leave her dark baptism. Sabrina is summoned by the coven and Blackwood, who are suing her for breaking her promise. Zelda and Hilda are also affected and lose their powers during the trial. Sabrina hires a mortal lawyer who specializes in witch law to help her win the trial. Madam Satan does everything in her power to manipulate Sabrina. As the trial continues, Blackwood is adamant that Sabrina must sign her name in the Book of the Beast as her father promised she would days after she was born. However, Hilda provides evidence that Sabrina had received a Catholic baptism prior to her father's agreement, which shocks Blackwood and the council. In the end, they offer Sabrina a deal—to remain in the mortal world while also attending The Academy of the Unseen Arts. Hilda is excommunicated for her role as a witness in Sabrina's Christian baptism. Meanwhile, Ambrose seeks to learn more about the warlock he thinks was killed by witch hunters. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Sabrina prepares to attend The Academy of Unseen Arts, and plans to find a way to stop Satan. Sabrina is met with contempt by some students and staff, but makes a friend in Nick Scratch. Blackwood tasks Sabrina with solving an arcane puzzle known as the Acheron Configuration, and he agrees she may join conjuring class upon solving the puzzle. The Weird Sisters haze Sabrina with a ritual known as harrowing. Sabrina discovers the history of student deaths due to harrowing, and enlists ghosts to help her against the Weird Sisters. It is revealed that Blackwood is behind their attack. Hilda aids Ambrose in astral projection so he may go on a date with Luke, which almost goes horribly wrong. During this time, Madam Satan arrives and searches the Spellman house for items to aid her in her quest and spy on Sabrina. Meanwhile, Sabrina's friends deal with visions of a monster in the mines. Later, Sabrina discovers her father created the Acheron Configuration. With help from one of his journals given to her by Nick, Sabrina solves the arcane puzzle and unknowingly unleashes a demon. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = The sleep demon, known as Batibat, places Sabrina, Ambrose, Zelda, and Hilda into a deep sleep where they are tortured in their dream-turned nightmares in order for one of them to release Batibat from the house. Madam Satan roams their dreams in search of Sabrina in order to wake her. When she awakens, she attempts to banish Batibat but fails. Sabrina enlists Salem's help to distract Batibat while she lucid dreams to get help from Hilda and Ambrose. Hilda informs Sabrina that Batibat must be lured into a trap. With the help of Hilda's familiars, the spiders, Sabrina successfully traps Batibat, waking Hilda, Zelda, and Ambrose. After Batibat is placed back into containment, Sabrina visits Madam Satan after realizing she is not mortal. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Madam Satan lies to Sabrina and claims she was her father's secretary when he was a High Priest of the Church of Night, and that he asked her to watch over Sabrina. Susie, Roz, and Harvey all experience frightening apparitions of Susie's Uncle Jesse and they confide in Sabrina. Sabrina astral projects to Uncle Jesse's room and discovers he is possessed by a parasitic demon, which she later identifies as Apophis. Sabrina, with the help of Madam Satan and her aunts, successfully performs an exorcism that expels Apophis from Uncle Jesse. The next day Uncle Jesse dies after suffering a heart attack. However, it is later shown that Madam Satan was responsible, and she thanks Jesse for playing his part in the Dark Lord's plan. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = The Spellmans are selected to host the annual Feast of Feasts and Zelda volunteers to represent their family in the lottery for Queen of the Feast, who is sacrificed and eaten at the feast. During the selection, Sabrina replaces Zelda, and becomes handmaiden to Prudence who is selected as Queen. Sabrina spends the week trying to convince Prudence to reject her selection, and brings her to Baxter High, where she claims Harvey's family are witch hunters. As a precaution, Sabrina casts a protection spell on Harvey. Later, Sabrina discovers that Lady Blackwood was responsible for selecting Prudence as Queen, as Father Blackwood is her biological father. At the feast, Father Blackwood announces that Prudence cannot fulfill her duties as Queen, but before he can cancel the feast, Mildred sacrifices herself and is declared Queen of Feasts. The next day, Agatha and Dorcas perform a ritual to kill Harvey and his brother in the mines. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Harvey survives the mine collapse thanks to Sabrina's protection spell; however, his brother is killed along with four other humans. During Tommy's funeral, Harvey and his father have an argument which gets physical and Tommy's casket falls over. Roz picks up Tommy's helmet and has a vision of Dorcas and Agatha in the mines crushing puppets of Harvey and Tommy with rocks. Roz confides in Sabrina about the vision, called the cunning by her Nana Ruth, after her family was cursed for crossing a witch generations ago. Sabrina tells Prudence, and they, along with Nick and Dorcas, assist in resurrecting Tommy and replacing his soul with Agatha's. However, they use the Cain Pit in the cemetery at the Spellman Sister's Mortuary to bring her back to life. Meanwhile, Father Blackwood consults with Ambrose about his house arrest, and informs him the deal of immunity still stands if he names his co-conspirators in the plot to blow up the Vatican but Ambrose refuses. Zelda sleeps with Father Blackwood. While Harvey and his father are having dinner, Tommy returns home. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Father Blackwood allows Ambrose to attend the academy despite his sentence, and he obtains his own familiar, a mouse called Leviathian. Agatha becomes sick and begins coughing up dirt. Hilda advises Ambrose that Agatha was never meant to be brought back to life. Roz has another vision, of dogs tearing Tommy apart. Sabrina discovers that Tommy's soul is in limbo. Harvey worries for his brother as he is not what he was before the mine collapse. Sabrina travels to mortal limbo with the help of Madam Satan where she briefly encounters her mother's soul before finding Tommy. However, she is unsuccessful at bringing him back as he is eaten by the Soul-eater. Meanwhile, Susie has been communicating in secret with their ancestor, Dorothea, who asks if the Spellmans are still witches. Later, Sabrina finally tells Harvey that she is a witch and that she needs to kill Tommy, but Harvey chooses to do it and ends his relationship with Sabrina. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Roz and Susie confront Sabrina about being a witch and she tells them everything. Madam Satan sacrifices a student at the Hanging Tree to conjure the Greendale Thirteen, witches sacrificed by the coven and hanged by mortals centuries earlier. The Thirteen summon the Red Angel of Death and send Ambrose to warn everyone. Father Blackwood orders all witches to the Academy for their safety. To protect the mortals, the Spellmans conjure a tornado for them to congregate in the storm shelter at Baxter High. The Spellmans cast a protection spell on Baxter High, but Ambrose and Zelda are summoned to the Academy. Madam Satan takes Sabrina to the woods and convinces her to sign the Book of the Beast to gain the power to defeat them. Sabrina unleashes Hellfire on the Hanging Tree and the Thirteen, burning their souls and banishing the Red Angel of Death. During the events, Lady Blackwood dies while giving birth. Zelda lies to Father Blackwood, claiming the larger twin consumed the other when in reality the first born twin was a girl, which Zelda keeps for herself. Later, Madam Satan reveals her plan of becoming the Dark Lord's Queen to Hawthorne, before killing him and her familiar. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} | ShortSummary = Leading up to Christmas, the Spellman family prepares to celebrate the Winter Solstice, lighting a Yule log to prevent spirits from entering their home. Zelda is taking care of Lady Blackwood's daughter, Leticia. Sabrina has distanced herself from Harvey and her friends, planning a séance to contact her mother. She asks Madam Satan to lend her the Book of the Dead, but she plots to sabotage the ritual. Susie, working as an elf, is kidnapped after learning that the mall Santa, Bartel, has been trapping souls of children in wax sculptures. The Spellmans discover a group of ghosts, the Yule Lads, are haunting their household, and must call the children's mother, Gryla, to rid them. Gryla hears Leticia in the basement and demands the Spellmans hand her over. Sabrina and her mother's spirit trick Gryla into taking Ambrose's teddy bear instead. Roz tells everyone about Susie's kidnapping, and the Spellmans call Gryla back to fight Bartel, who is a demon, and rescue Susie. Zelda decides to let Leticia live with another outcast witch from the woods, believing the Spellman house was no longer safe for her. The Spellmans, along with Luke, spend Christmas Eve at home while Ambrose reads A Christmas Carol. | LineColor = 0B1A2A }} }} Part 2 (2019) in part |title=33 |director=16 |writer=27 |airdate=14 |released=y |episodes= | ShortSummary = Deciding to commit herself fully to the Academy of Unseen Arts, Sabrina takes leave from Baxter High. Despite Father Blackwood's misogynistic opposition, Sabrina and Nick compete for the title of Top Boy, undergoing three arduous challenges. Sabrina is attacked by the three Plague Kings Asmodeus, Purson, and Beelzebub. Meanwhile, Ms. Wardwell becomes Principal of Baxter High. Susie tries out for the all-male Baxter basketball team, facing fierce opposition due to her gender dysphoria. At the urging of Hilda, Sabrina visits her mortal friends and uses magic to help Susie win the try-out match. Susie reveals to Harvey and Roz that he would like to go by the name Theo instead of his birth name. During the conjuring challenge, Sabrina and Nick use the competition to reveal the demons attacking Sabrina. Taking offense, Father Blackwood appoints Ambrose Top Boy. Zelda asks Father Blackwood if he will make their relationship official, and when he says no, says that she will discontinue their affair until he does. Roz develops feelings for Harvey. Lilith summons the Dark Lord, demanding to know Sabrina's role in his plans. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = After learning that the Dark Lord intends to make Sabrina his herald, Lilith strikes a wager with him to determine the true nature of Sabrina's soul. The Dark Lord commands a reluctant Sabrina to steal a pack of chewing gum. Sabrina tries to resist the Dark Lord's command while preparing for her role in the Academy's upcoming play,The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar, and attending classes at Baxter High. Father Blackwood appoints Aunt Zelda as the director and elocution coach for the play, angering Sister Shirley. Back at Baxter High, Theo is bullied by the jocks particularly Billy Marlin due to his gender dysphoria. Sabrina gives Theo a rope charm, which causes Billy to break his leg during an accident. The Dark Lord punishes Sabrina's defiance by marking her with a witches' mark and making her friend Roz and familiar Salem ill. Unwilling to see any harm come to Harvey, Sabrina follows the Dark Lord's orders to burn Baxter High. Before she can carry it out, the Dark Lord stops her, praising her devotion. After Dorcas succumbs to chicken pox, Sabrina gains the starring role as Lilith in the Academy's passion play. Later, the Dark Lord reminds Lilith that he always wins and resurrects her familiar Stolas as a consolation prize. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = Sabrina and Nick Scratch take part in the annual Lupercalia holiday, the witches' version of Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Harvey invites Roz for a date at Baxter High's annual Sweetheart Dance. Theo's father reluctantly accepts his child's new transgender male identity. Lilith's plans to harm Sabrina's friends are derailed when Mary Wardwell's fiancee Adam Masters returns home. Father Blackwood makes a marriage proposal to Aunt Zelda. Hilda learns that her employer Dr Cerberus and lover suffers from an incubus. At the Sweetheart Dance, Billy, who has suffered a broken leg, apologizes to Theo, who accepts his apology. Sabrina and Nick's budding relationship is complicated by the presence of Nick's werewolf familiar Amalia, who is jealous of Sabrina. Sabrina tries to reassure Amalia that she is no threat but is forced to kill the werewolf when it attacks Nick. Roz becomes blind as a result of her high myopia. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = Posing as the fortune teller Mrs McGarvey, Lilith visits Dr. Cerberus's bookstore where Aunt Hilda is working. She uses tarot cards to read the future for several characters including Sabrina, Theo Putnam, Roz Walker, Zelda, Harvey Kinkle, and Ambrose Spellman; seeking to manipulate them. Sabrina experiences a vision telling her to trust Nick Scratch but to keep him away from the Weird Sisters. Theo undergoes a vision where a botched spell turns his flesh into wood. Roz experiences a vision where she receives her sight back at the expense of another girl, leading her to decline her Reverend father's offer to get his congregation to fund her treatment. Zelda is warned to keep Leticia's whereabouts a secret from Father Blackwood. Harvey decides to pursue his artistic career in Greendale. Ambrose learns that Father Blackwood has malicious intentions towards his female relatives. Following the visions, Sabrina and Nick reaffirm their relationship while Ambrose learns that his lover Luke has perished. Father Blackwood invites him to take Luke's place in the Judas Society. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = Zelda and Father Blackwood prepare for their wedding despite opposition from Sabrina and Prudence. Zelda convinces Blackwood to lift the excommunication on Hilda. Exploiting Sabrina's animosity towards Blackwood, Lilith impersonates her father Edward's ghost and claims that Blackwood murdered her parents to prevent Edward from promoting his reformist manifesto. Meanwhile, Father Blackwood plans to present his own misogynistic manifesto to the visiting Anti-Pope, confirming Ambrose's suspicions about him. After brokering peace between Lady Blackwood and Zelda, Hilda eliminates the jealous Sister Jackson. With Nick's help, Sabrina presents her father's manifesto to the Anti-Pope. However, Father Blackwood frames Ambrose for murdering the Anti-Pope, forcing him into hiding. Needing his family's support, Father Blackwood legitimizes his daughter Prudence. Sabrina and Nick disrupt the wedding by posing as the ghosts of Diana and Edward. However, Blackwood sees through their tricks and expels them from the Academy. Ambrose attempts to assassinate Blackwood but is imprisoned by the coven. Blackwood and Zelda depart with the Anti-Pope's remains to the Vatican Necropolis and a honeymoon. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = In a flashback scene, the angelic witch-hunter Jerathmiel of the Order of the Innocents tortures Luke Chalfrant into revealing the location of the Greendale witch community. In the present, Hilda tries to visit her nephew Ambrose, who is imprisoned at the Academy. The Weird Sisters attempt to use magic to force Ambrose to confess to his alleged crimes but he maintains his innocence. Sabrina returns to Baxter High but is met by hostility from the blind Roz and a bitter Harvey. Theo however speaks up for Sabrina. Jerathmiel and two other witch-hunters attack Sabrina, Hilda, Nick Scratch, and Dorian Gray but the witches and warlocks survive the attacks. Jerathmiel and the surviving witch-hunter Mehitable invade the Academy of Unseen Arts, capturing the Weird Sisters and the students and gravely wounding Ambrose. While Hilda, Nick, and Harvey tend to Ambrose, Sabrina confronts the angels. Despite being killed, Sabrina is resurrected by the Dark Lord, burns the angels to death, and resurrects two of their victims, while Harvey looks at her in fear. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord reasserts his authority over Lilith by killing her fiancee Adam and forcing her to eat his head for dessert. Lilith vows revenge against Satan. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = Following her resurrection and defeat of the angels, Sabrina heals the dying Ambrose. Her new-found powers attract both awe and fear within the witch community in Greendale. Father Blackwood, who has been made Interim Anti-Pope, returns with his wife Zelda, who has been enchanted into submission. Sabrina manages to convince the warlocks of the Witch Council to delay Ambrose's execution until she can present evidence of his mouse familiar Leviathan, proving that Blackwood orchestrated the murder of the Anti-Pope. Despite finding and resurrecting Leviathan, Blackwood uses an enchanted Zelda to eviscerate the mouse. Sabrina and Hilda free Zelda from the spell. The Dark Lord pardons Ambrose and chastises Father Blackwood, who is stripped of his interim position by the Council. Sabrina wants to use her new-found powers to fulfill her late father's vision of uniting witchkind and mortals. However, Sabrina's plans are derailed when Harvey and Theo discover a mural inside the mines depicting Sabrina as Satan's Herald. Meanwhile, Lilith creates a strawman poppet using her rib. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = Sabrina and her witch and mortal friends grapple with the prophecy of her ushering in the End Times as Satan's half witch, half mortal Queen. Under the pretext of preventing the prophecy, "Ms Wardwell" convinces Sabrina to create a mandrake doppelganger that will serve as a vessel for her mortal powers. Sabrina and Ambrose perform the mandrake spell but the doppelganger escapes and kidnaps Sabrina's mortal friends Harvey, Roz, and Theo; intending to create more doppelgangers. However, Theo manages to kill the other doppelgangers. Meanwhile, Father Blackwood secedes from the Churches of Night, creating his own misogynistic Church of Judas. Blackwood discovers that Zelda hid his infant twin daughter Leticia and renames the child Judith Blackwood. Zelda escapes imprisonment with the help of a disillusioned Prudence. After Lilith's strawman poppet tries to kill Sabrina, Sabrina and Nick confront "Ms Wardwell" for manipulating her. Sabrina kills her doppelganger in a pistol duel. However, this ends up fulfilling the Satanic herald prophecy, allowing Satan to return in his angelic form to Earth. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} | ShortSummary = The Dark Lord visits Greendale in his angelic form and designates Sabrina as the Queen of Hell, intending to usher in the End Times following Sabrina's coronation. He also reveals that he is Sabrina's real father. Angry at Lucifer, Lilith conspires with the Spellmans and Sabrina's mortal friends to defeat his plans. Meanwhile, a jaded Father Blackwood poisons most of the coven and flees with his twin infants. Prudence and the Spellmans save several witches and warlocks. Nick comes up with a plan to trap the Dark Lord in an Acheron Configuration. Harvey, Roz, and Theo use magical sigils to prevent the Dark Lord's demonic hordes from entering Greendale through the Gates of Hell. At the coronation, Sabrina and her friends and Lilith carry out their plot. However, the Dark Lord destroys the Acheron Configuration, compelling Nick to sacrifice his body as a vessel to imprison the Dark Lord. Before returning with the Dark Lord to Hell, Lilith crowns herself Queen of Hell, restores Sabrina's powers, and resurrects the real Ms. Wardwell. While Zelda reforms the Coven, Prudence and Ambrose embark on a hunt for Blackwood. Meanwhile, Sabrina and her mortal friends vow to bring back Nick from hell. | LineColor = 4F1D20 }} }} Part 3 (2020) in part |title=33 |director=16 |writer=27 |airdate=14 |released=y |episodes= | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A12D13 }} }} Part 4 in part |title=33 |director=16 |writer=27 |airdate=14 |released=y |titleR= |writerR= |episodes= }} Production Development In September 2017, it was reported that a live-action television series based on the comic book Chilling Adventures of Sabrina was being developed for The CW by Warner Bros. Television and Berlanti Productions, with a planned release in the 2018–19 television season. The series would be a companion series to Riverdale. Lee Toland Krieger would direct the pilot, which would be written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. Both are executive producers along with Greg Berlanti, Sarah Schechter, and Jon Goldwater. In December 2017, the project had moved to Netflix under a yet-to-be-announced new title. Two seasons, comprising ten episodes each, have been ordered by the streaming service; this was later altered to be one, 20-episode season split across two parts. CW President Mark Pedowitz stated that Netflix's ability to offer a two-season commitment enticed Warner Bros. Television to move the series to the streaming service. In early May 2018, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina was officially confirmed as the series' title. The series was inspired by "slow-burn horror" films such as The Exorcist, Rosemary's Baby, and other "great satanic horror movies from the 1960s and 1970s". The opening title sequence features the art of Robert Hack, the original artist of the comic book series. On November 12, 2018, Netflix announced that the eleventh episode of the twenty episodes ordered would be released as a Christmas special episode. It was not always the plan for the series to have a Christmas-themed episode. During production of the first episode of the second part, Aguirre-Sacasa realized that the series had already done episodes related to Halloween and Thanksgiving in the first part, and decided to create the episode. He noted the episode "was by and large self-contained, but that there are still elements that carry it through and the realizations and relationships and mythology — it sort of threads the needle. And so we figured out a story that could do both." The episode was also helpful for Netflix, who wanted some sort of additional, standalone content to release between the first two parts. On December 18, 2018, Netflix renewed the series for a second season of 16 episodes, which will also be split into two parts. Casting In January 2018, Kiernan Shipka was cast as Sabrina Spellman. Shipka was Aguirre-Sacasa's first choice for the role. The next month, Jaz Sinclair was cast as Rosalind "Roz" Walker, along with Michelle Gomez as Mary Wardwell / Madam Satan, Chance Perdomo as Ambrose Spellman, Lucy Davis as Hilda Spellman, Miranda Otto as Zelda Spellman, and Richard Coyle as Father Faustus Blackwood. In March 2018, Ross Lynch joined the cast as Harvey Kinkle, while Tati Gabrielle was cast as Prudence Night. In early March 2018, Bronson Pinchot, Adeline Rudolph, and Abigail Cowen, were cast as George Hawthorne, Agatha, and Dorcas, respectively. In November 2018, it was revealed that Alexis Denisof and Jedidiah Goodacre would join the cast in the second part in the recurring roles of Adam Masters and Dorian Gray, respectively, while Mckenna Grace would portray a young Sabrina in the Christmas special episode. In June 2019, it was reported that Lachlan Watson and Gavin Leatherwood had been promoted to the main cast for the second season. In December 2019, Sam Corlett, Skye Marshall, and Jonathan Whitesell were cast in recurring roles for part 3 of the series. Filming Filming for the first part began on March 19, 2018, just as filming of the second season of Riverdale concluded, which allowed the same crew members to work on both series. The first two parts were filmed back-to-back, with filming on the second part concluding on December 21, 2018. Filming had been expected to begin in February 2018 and last until June 2018. The first episode of the second part was the eleventh episode filmed, while the Christmas special was the twelfth episode filmed, despite the Christmas special being released as the eleventh episode overall in the series. This was because the idea for the Christmas special came about when the first episode of the second part was "too far down the line" to alter its production schedule. Despite the production switch, Aguirre-Sacasa said the first episode of the second part was written "as a premiere episode for the second part" and helps kick-off the storylines for the part. Production on the second season, consisting of the third and fourth parts, is expected to begin on May 17, 2019, and conclude on February 20, 2020. Music On March 15, 2019, WaterTower Music released a digital EP with four songs performed by some of the members of the series' cast during the first part of the first season. A compilation of songs from the first season, including six songs performed by the cast (four from the EP and two new songs), was released on digital by WaterTower Music on April 5, 2019. | extra_column = Artist(s) | title1 = Main Title (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) | extra1 = Adam Taylor | length1 = 1:39 | title2 = Bad Moon Rising | extra2 = Creedence Clearwater Revival | length2 = 2:21 | title3 = I Put a Spell on You | extra3 = Sylvia Black | length3 = 2:40 | title4 = Terrible Thing | extra4 = AG | length4 = 3:38 | title5 = Sixteen Candles | extra5 = Stray Cats | length5 = 2:54 | title6 = New Kind Of Kick | extra6 = The Cramps | length6 = 3:29 | title7 = Always Is Always Forever | extra7 = Kiernan Shipka, Tati Gabrielle, Adeline Rudolph and Abigail Cowen | length7 = 0:51 | title8 = Black Magic Woman | extra8 = VCTRYS | length8 = 3:08 | title9 = Dream A Little Dream | extra9 = Pink Martini, The von Trapps, Gus Kahn, Fabian Andre and Wilbur Schwandt | length9 = 3:53 | title10 = Queen Freya Hymnal | extra10 = Adeline Rudolph and Abigail Cowen | length10 = 1:40 | title11 = Blest Be The Tie That Binds | extra11 = Jaz Sinclair | length11 = 2:38 | title12 = Do-Re-Mi | extra12 = Miranda Otto, Tati Gabrielle, Abigail Cowen and Gavin Leatherwood | length12 = 1:20 | title13 = A Little Wicked | extra13 = Valerie Broussard | length13 = 3:28 | title14 = Girl U Want | extra14 = Devo | length14 = 2:59 | title15 = Gently Break It | extra15 = Beck Pete | length15 = 3:37 | title16 = Under The Stars | extra16 = Aquamarine | length16 = 3:33 | title17 = Divine Love to Kill Fascism | extra17 = Peter Matthew Bauer | length17 = 5:46 | title18 = Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) | extra18 = Alvina August | length18 = 1:19 | title19 = Masquerade | extra19 = Kiernan Shipka, Ross Lynch, Lucy Davis, Jaz Sinclair, Tati Gabrielle, Gavin Leatherwood and Miranda Otto | length19 = 2:04 }} Connection to Riverdale The series was originally conceived as a companion series to Riverdale when it was in development for The CW; however, after the series was moved to Netflix, it was unclear if any connection would remain. In January 2018, CW president Mark Pedowitz noted that, "at the moment, there is no discussion about crossing over." In March 2018, Jon Goldwater confirmed that the two series were "two separate entities for right now" but "would love it if they could figure out a way to cross over." Goldwater also felt there was a possibility for the characters to appear on future episodes of Riverdale, since Greendale had already been mentioned as existing on that series. Sabrina's town, Greendale, is introduced in the second season of Riverdale. Following that, several references to the two cities are made regularly in the two series, visually or with dialogues. In the first season of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Moses Thiessen reprises his role as Ben Button from Riverdale during an episode. In the episode "Chapter Sixty-Seven: Varsity Blues" from the fourth season of Riverdale, Ty Wood reprises his role as Billy Marlin from Sabrina. In episode "Chapter Twenty-Three: Heavy Is the Crown" from the third part of Sabrina, the teenage witch and her cousin visit Riverdale in search for a crown that was owned by Benjamin Blossom, an ancestor of Cheryl. On their way, they pass the town sign. On its back, Jughead Jones spray painted the message "JJ Wuz Here", his signature. Three episode later, a member of the Southside Serpents is attacked by Hilda Spellman. Regarding a proper crossover, Aguirre-Sacasa said in October 2018 he would "hate a crossover to never happen" between the two series, adding that a potential idea for one would see the characters of Riverdale "hearing about a haunted house in Greendale and trying to break in and it's Sabrina's house". He also stated that since both series were already established, a crossover could happen in a standalone film with both casts, potentially titled Afterlife with Archie, based on the Archie Horror comic book series of the same name. Lawsuit In November 2018, Satanic Temple activists sued the series' production team over the use of the statue of Baphomet, which they claim was a direct copy of their own statue and portrayed the Temple in an inaccurate and derogatory way. On November 21, 2018, it was confirmed that Satanic Temple and Netflix have amicably settled the lawsuit dispute, with the terms of the deal left undisclosed to the public. Release The first ten episodes of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina were released worldwide on Netflix on October 26, 2018. The same day, the first two episodes were shown in a special screening at Paris Comic-Con 2018. The eleventh episode of the first part, a Christmas special episode, was released on December 14, 2018. The remaining nine episodes of the first season were released on April 5, 2019. The first part of the second season, dubbed Part 3, was released on January 24, 2020. Reception Critical response Part 1 For the first part of the first season, the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported a 91% approval rating with an average rating of 7.77/10 based on 103 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Bewitchingly beautiful and wickedly macabre, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina casts an intoxicating spell and provides a perfect showcase for Kiernan Shipka's magical talents." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 74 out of 100 based on 28 critics for the first part of the first season, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Alicia Lutes of IGN gave part one a 9.2/10, saying that it "shines in its deliciously dark plotlines, volumes of camp, and irreverent and at-times antagonistic humor." Dave Nemetz of TVLine gave part one a "B+" saying that "Sabrina is more tongue-in-cheek and self-aware than Riverdale is ever allowed to be" and that it is "off to a bewitchingly great start." Meagan Navarro from Bloody Disgusting praised part one, stating that it is "fun and briskly paced". Daniel Fienberg from The Hollywood Reporter stated in a review of part one, that the "appeal of Sabrina, increasing as the show goes along, comes mostly from Shipka". He praises the actress's performance by mentioning that she is "perfectly cast complement to one of the show's most endearing elements, namely its blurry approach to modernity. Chris Hayner from Gamespot praised part one by highlighting the performances of the cast members. He further complimented the progressive undertones of the series and stated that it "manages to tangle with modern day issues many face, while couching it all in a supernatural world". Constance Grady from Vox praised part one, particularly for its cinematography, stating that its "higher production values are apparent in every frame, and the result is gorgeous". She further added that when the series fully commits to its dark goth horror aesthetic, it is at "its most thrilling." Petrana Radulovic from Polygon stated in her positive review of part one that "once the horror kicks in, the season continues with just as much chills and sets the stage for what comes next." For the Christmas special episode, Rotten Tomatoes reported a 76% approval rating with an average rating of 6.56/10 based on 21 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "This holiday chapter from Sabrina's Chilling Adventures spikes the eggnog with the series' ghoulish sensibility, but viewers may feel disappointed by the special's confusion over whether it is a self-contained diversion or a continuation of the series' core story." Part 2 The second part of the first season received an average of 6.88 out of 10 on Rotten Tomatoes, with an overall 81% approval based on 43 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "With a stronger mystery steeped in witchy world-building, Chilling Adventures remains a deliciously dark, delightfully campy romp that pushes Sabrina deeper down the path of night — if only she would get there a little faster." Part 3 Rotten Tomatoes reports that 89% of 28 critic ratings are positive for the part three, with an average rating of 7.36/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "A deliciously hellish thrill ride from start to finish, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina just keeps getting better." Accolades References External links * Category:2010s American LGBT-related drama television series Category:2010s American high school television series Category:2010s American horror television series Category:2010s American supernatural television series Category:2010s American teen drama television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:American LGBT-related web series Category:Angels in television Category:Astral projection in popular culture Category:Dark fantasy television series Category:Demons in television Category:English-language television programs Category:Horror drama television series Category:Horror fiction web series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Neopaganism in popular culture Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch Category:Satanism in popular culture Category:Television about magic Category:Television programs about spirit possession Category:Television programs based on Archie Comics Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:The Devil in fiction Category:Transgender-related television programs Category:Voodoo in fiction Category:Witchcraft in television